


Social Neckworking

by IcdKoffie



Series: Social Neckworking [1]
Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Double Penetration, Flavored Lube, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humor, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, Whipping, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and her co-workers give a brand new meaning to "casual Friday".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Neckworking

**Author's Note:**

> I first published this on ff.net on 6/10/13 as WicketestIshEvaWritten.

Social Neckworking

A/N: What's up SO3 fans?! I decided to experiment with this story; instead of 2 people, I'm writing about FOUR people getting' their freak on! Besides, all of these people are sexy (in the manga, at least- except Azazer, he's fine in the game too) and they're underwritten, so I'm gonna fix that. Btw, this is cheesy smut, so if you're looking for a "serious, emotional romance", go elsewhere.

Since it was casual Friday, all of the lower level employees were a no-show (they don't work anyway). So Blair, Azazer, and Berial decided to kill time in the worker's lounge. Blair was sitting on the couch reading The Arkives Times newspaper, and Azazer and Berial sat on the loveseat watching some action movie.

It was quiet until Belzeber stormed in and leaned on the left arm of the couch, looking at Blair's newspaper.

"What'cha readin'?" he asked.

"What does it look like? A newspaper." She answered with an obvious hint of annoyance.

"Which section?" the manager was persistant.

"Can't you read? It's the Sphere 211 section." She huffed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would you wanna read that? I mean, you work here!"

"I think it's important to know all you can about the place you work, even the stuff that doesn't affect you." Blair explained while her eyes were still glued to the newspaper.

"Tch, if I wanted to know about this company, I would actually show up to work!" he broke out into laughter.

Not affected by Belzeber's childishness, she asked, "Well, what about the city? Or the world?"

He stopped laughing and answered, "I don't need to read about the city. I can just look around. I'm not blind. And what the hell do I care about the world? I don't live in the world, Blair!" he placed stress on the last sentence.

The head of the Milky Way galaxy placed the newspaper back on the coffee table and stared straight at him. "Belzeber, do you want me to explain what you just said?"

"No need. I'm not deaf." He turned his head to look at the stack of magazines and newspapers on the table. "And I don't know why they keep bringing new newspapers every day. I mean, they brought a new one yesterday, and the day before that. But they only get issues of Fabulous Fashions once a month! What's up with that?!" he stomped.

Blair was still leering at him. "Belzeber, you're a…"

She was interrupted when Berial turned off the TV in anger.

"What the fuck was that?! When I watch an action movie, I expect big bangs and booms, not a bunch of sissies runnin' around with tiny pistols! DAMN!'' Berial pounded his fists on the couch.

"The movie wasn't too bad, I suppose." Azazer stated as he picked up a magazine and flipped through it. "Beats working with my stupid trainees."

"True dat," Berial agreed. "Oh, Belzeber. What brings you here?"

Blair sighed. "Please don't encourage him…"

"I just wanted to check up on my favorite colleagues!" he raised his arms. "When I came to work, I saw this cute girl at the lobby and she thought I was cute so I showed her around the building and when we got to the woman's bathroom there was no one there so she suggested-"

"What the hell are you saying?" Blair cut in. "Shut up."

The other two were wide eyed.

"Actually, I wanted to hear the rest of it…" the dark-skinned man admitted.

"Yes, it was rather interesting, to say the least," Azazer agreed.

Blair just rolled her eyes.

The four hung out quietly for a few minutes until Berial asked,

"So, what do y'all wanna do?"

"I dunno," Belzeber answered as he looked at his nails. "what is there to do around here?"

"Normally, aren't we supposed to be working?" the head of security inquired.

The brown-haired guy had a perplexed look on his face. "Working? Working on what?"

The head of the Milky Way galaxy grumbled loudly, losing her patience.

"What do you wanna talk about then?" noticing Blair's anger, Azazer quickly changed the subject.

"Oh,oh,oh, how 'bout the time when those Eternal Sphere kids kicked your asses!" Blair jumped on the couch like a child.

Huffing, Azazer asked, "Must you always mention this? Sheesh, it was a long time ago!"

"It was only a few months ago," Blair corrected.

"ARGH!" the security head pulled his hair.

The general director wore an embarrassed look on his face. "To be honest, the red-haired and blue-haired chicks were damn fine. I'd hit that anytime." He confessed.

Azazer calmed down. "Uhh… you do know that they were just data, right?"

"If I worked with data like that, I wouldn't mind doing my job." Berial responded.

"Besides, if you had sex with them, wouldn't that be like having cybersex?" Belzeber wondered. "Speaking of which, last week, I played a game called Tap the Teacher and the teacher came up to my character and spanked him with a ruler and-"

"I don't wanna hear this," Blair cut in again.

"Well, we do!" the other two men yelled.

She sighed. "Men…"

Impulsively, Belzeber jumped on the coffee table, kicked some of the magazines away, and tore off his tie and top. He threw them in a random direction, but they landed on Berial's face.

"I'm about to put the 'casual' in in casual Friday!" the brown-haired guy cheered as he rocked his hips.

The black guy removed the clothes from his face. "Throw shit at me again and I'll throw you!" he threated.

Azazer fixed his glasses. "Don't you get embarrassed doing things like that?''

"I don't think he knows what 'embarrassed' means… I'm not joking." The woman insisted.

Ignoring her insult, Belzberg suggested, "Why don't we have a big ol' orgy!" he used his left hand to rub his bare chest.

They all looked shocked.

"An orgy… here?" Berial inquired.

Azazer just had his mouth wide open.

"Frankly, I'm surprised you know what an orgy is," Blair was amazed.

"Forget a dictionary, 'cause I'm gonna write the book on orgies!" he took out his whip from his pocket and cracked it.

The woman couldn't help but blush. "Y-you… do you think we'd actually agree to that?!"

"It sounds like fun, to be honest. I haven't done any kinky shit in a minute." The general director stated. "Besides, it's either that or we actually work today."

Wasting no time thinking about it, Blair and Azazer said simultaneously, "Let's do it!"

The gang hast fully removed their clothes and stood in a circle, bewildered.

"Some orgy this is," Blair looked down at Berial's dick, which was huge . "Wow, Berial, your penis is so… big…"

Azazer and Belzeber eyed Berial's dick and stepped back.

"Dear god… it must be twelve inches…" the security head measured.

"They say black guys have big dicks, but I didn't think it was true." Belzeber uttered.

"Was that a racist statement?" Berial barked. "No, it's not a foot long… it's eleven and a half."

The female examined Berial's body. "Actually, your whole body's nice, Berial. It's making me…" she blushed three shades of red and felt the wetness between her legs.

Berial had broad shoulders, a hard six-pack, and muscles to die for. "Well, they do say once you go black, you don't go back," he smirked.

"Your dick is so… if you used that as a weapon against those Eternal Sphere brats, we would've won." Belzeber was still impressed.

The dark-skinned man chuckled. "My dick is a weapon of mass destruction."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, since I'm the hardest working guy here, I should go first." Azazer suggested while stroking his stomach.

The female smirked suggestively. "Ohh… I love a man who puts the 'hard' in 'hard working'!" she winked.

He licked his lips. "Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about my work ethic?"

The brown-haired guy snickered. "The 'hard' in 'hard working'? That sounds like something I'd say."

"I know." Blair agreed. "I just wanted to act stupid, like you Belzeber."

He just shrugged in response. "Oh yeah, I have some lubricants!" he remembered.

After running to get them from his vest pocket, Belzeber stated, "Here! A whole bunch of 'em!"

He had grape, strawberry, cherry, banana, and watermelon favored lubricants in a small container.

"How did you manage to get that past security?" Azazer asked in rage.

"Everyone should have different types of oils." [ I got this line from Martha Stewart, but of course she was talking about cooking oil LOL.] "Besides, you're a lame security manager."

Azazer growled.

The Milky Way head sat on the couch and ordered, "Give me one."

"Which one?"

"Any one."

Belzeber threw her the cherry one, which was his favorite.

She opened it, opened her legs wide, and started rubbing it on her pussy lips and hole.

"Aaaahhh… ooohhhh…mmmm…" she moaned.

The men got even harder as they watched Blair pleasure herself. Belzeber already started pre-cuming, Berial got a nosebleed, and Azazer's body became drenched in sweat.

On impulse, the manager harshly removed Blair's fingers away from her pussy and quickly entered her.

"What the hell, Belzeber?" the lady asked puzzled. "Do you think with your penis? Never mind, I already know the answer to that."

Berial chuckled. "You're not very popular with the ladies, are you?"

"Did you bring condoms?" the black-haired man questioned.

The manager stopped fucking her and stated, "I knew I forgot something today, besides my work ethnic!" he laughed loudly.

His co-workers had a dumb-founded look on their faces.

"If you weren't decent at his, I'd tell you to get the hell off me," Blair said impatiently.

"You like my cock, don't you? That reminds me, I bought vibrators!" Belzeber exclaimed.

"Why would you need those?" Berial was curious.

The manager looked at Berial and smirked. "I don't need 'em, but the girls do! Besides, I like one in my ass every now and then."

The dark-skinned guy broke into a cold sweat. "Too much info, bro."

Azazer growled again. "I really need to upgrade security… why would she want a fake dick when she has three real ones?" he grabbed his manhood, which was above-average.

"You're right!" the woman realized. "Berial! Come on over here!"

"Yeah… hey! Wait a minute!" the "security" head stomped.

Belzeber pulled out of her and ordered, "Wait." in a stern voice, which wasn't normal for him.

He then got on his knees and flicked Blair's clit with his tongue.

"Mmm… cherry…"

Needing to taste more of his favorite fruit, the brown-haired guy placed his lips on her pussy and began to sip on it, enjoying the combined taste of cherry and Blair's salty cum.

"Love your sweet cherry…" Belzeber said under his breath and slowly swirled around her swollen clit and then kissed all around her pussy gently.

The Milky Way head grabbed a fistful of Belzeber's hair and pushed his forward; his soft lips stroking every inch of her vagina was too hot for her to handle.

When he was done, he released himself from Blair's grip and stated loudly, "OK! You guys can go on ahead!" the manager returned to his carefree self.

"If you were half as good at your job as you are at that ,I'd have respect for you." Blair commented as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

" 'That', sweetie, is my job!" the manager winked at her.

For the first time, the female chuckled at Belzeber's lame "jokes". "So, who's next?" she waved her left hand.

"Whoa, hold on, you want us to just stick it in you? Where's the fun in that?" the general director protested. "Baby, I wanna lick you up and down!" he talked with his hands.

Smirking, Blair stood up. "Oooh… why don't you all lick me at thesame time?"

"Now you're talking my language!" Belzeber squealed.

Blair looked at him and frowned. "Huh? We speak the same language."

"No, what I meant was…forget it."

Azazer removed his glasses and placed them in his uniform pocket as Berial sensually walked up to her and kissed her with rough passion. The black-haired man rushed to Blair's backside, placed his hands on either side of her hips, and slowly licked the left side of her upper back. Combined with Berial sucking on her lower lip, then licking his way down her throat, and kissing and licking around her chest, Blair made a loud, lustful groan, which convinced the two men to go faster. Not wanting to be left out, Belzeber grabbed the cherry lubricant, rubbed it on his dick, and grinded it on Azazer's back but he soon shoved him away. With nowhere else to go ( he didn't wanna face Berial's wrath), the manager decided to place his cock on the left side of Blair's hips and rubbed it on her up and down her spine and the dark-skinned guy slowly ran his left hand up her thigh and inserted a finger in her-while his lips and tongue were still on her chest.

All this pleasure was too much for Blair, and she shivered so much she could barely stand up. Berial took the hint, stood up, and carefully slid inside as he sucked the right side of her neck. The two moaned endlessly as his rock hard, fat cock journeyed across every inch of her soaking wet, tight pussy; Blair dug her nails into Berial's back and he wrapped her right leg around his waist in response. The black-haired guy was still slowly sipping all around the woman's back while the brown-haired one was grinding on her at a faster pace and sucking her shoulder.

After a few minutes of feeling Berial's dick grinding up and down her walls, Blair had a powerful orgasm and the general director came as well, causing her to cry out.

When the gang began to breathe normally, Berial pulled out and the rest of them sat on the floor.

"Wanna call it a day?" the woman asked panting.

"Hell no." the men answered without thinking.

She chuckled. "Ha ha, just joking!"

The security head rolled on top of Blair, who was lying down. "It's my turn now," he in a low voice and kissed her as he grinded on her, his dick knocking on her stomach. She directed his head to her neck down to her chest; Azazer took it from there and kissed her left breast and then sucked her nipple eagerly. He then made small bite marks down her stomach, leaving no part of her smooth torso untouched by his lips and tongue.

When he bit, licked, kissed, and sipped his way to Blair's pussy, Azazer lifted his head to get a good look at it; he licked his lips as he stared at her numb clit and leaking pussy lips, and it was making him so thirsty that he'd be glad to put his tongue and lips on her clit, pussy lips, and hole, drinking her cum as it rained down on him.

He placed his mouth on the lady's womanhood and impaled his tongue into her hole, clogging it. Blair shivered and moaned as the black-haired man slowly swirled around her hole and thrusted her at lightning speed. Juices flowed down Azazer's lips as he sipped on her pussy, drinking from her overflowing fountain.

As Azazer licked Blair's left inner thigh, the other men came to and Belzeber rubbed a fresh coat of lubricant on his cock and hands. He then placed two right fingers on her lower lip and she opened her mouth to suck them. When she got used to his fingers, Belzeber pulled out and replaced them with his dick. The manager moaned as he slowly pulled in and out of her hot mouth, grinding against her teeth.

Meanwhile, Berial grabbed the nearest lubricant- the grape one maybe- squirted some on Blair's stomach, and ran his hands all over her chest, breasts, and navel. It was a good thing they were near a fire escape, 'cause with all the rubbing was doin', he was gon' start an explosion [XD]. The woman moaned as he felt Berial's hands rub the hot lubricant on every area of her torso. When he traveled his way to her breasts, he roughly squeezed them and played with her nipples, making them harder with every stroke.

The security head stopped licking her thighs and ordered, "Move, you two," in a polite but firm manner.

They obeyed and Azazer came up to make three slow, long licks across random places on Blair's torso: the area below her navel, the middle of her stomach, and her right breast.

He looked up at her and smirked, "Lick, lick, lick…"

The head of the Milky Way galaxy cracked a nervous smile and felt her face turning red.

He pressed his lips against her and explored every region of her mouth, which currently tasted like cherries. Azazer then broke the kiss and glided his tongue on her lower lip to her left cheek to her neck to her earlobe.

"The only thing I like better than licking your juicy things is being inside them." He whispered in her ear in an erotic fashion.

Blair's heart skipped a beat and she sighed heavily.

Knowing what she wanted, the black-haired man buried himself into the left side of the woman's neck and dived into her ocean. As he was sinking deeper and deeper inside her, Blair responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, stroking his back, and rocking her hips to his movements. When he was fully in her, he began thrusting her harshly, addicted to the feeling of his dick grinding against her moist walls. The head of security came after a few uneven impales.

Although Blair was turned on by Azazer breathing on her neck, he had to pull out. He then rolled off her and the lady rested her head on his shoulders.

"Aww, man… I didn't get to use my whip today," Belzeber whined after a few minutes went by.

The woman's eyes fared open. "Shit, I forget all about that! Let's go another round!"

"I'm game," the general director said.

"I have my handcuffs if you're interested." The black-haired man uttered.

Blair smirked. "Oh, you're a bad cop, aren't you?"

"It's about time that you became a useful security manager," Belzeber commented while searching for his whip.

Azazer mumbled to himself as he got up and looked for his handcuffs in his coat pocket.

The lady leaned on the couch, opened her legs a little, and commanded, "Alright, Azazer, put 'em on me. And the, Belzeber, I want you to whip me."

"What'cha want me to do?" Berial felt left out.

"You can pleasure me after Belzeber's done." Blair answered.

"Sounds cool."

The security head walked up to her and locked the handcuffs behind her back and backed off. After rubbing a full coat of cherry lubricant on his cock, the brown-haired man approached her and whispered in her left ear, "Y'know, you've been really mean to me today. I think I should punish you for that." He blew on her ear.

"Yes… yes, I think you're right." The woman agreed when Belzeber stroked her back.

He whipped Blair three times, causing her to scream his name in an intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain. Belzeber added more ecstasy by alternating between kissing and licking the places where his whip landed. After he softly whipped her right butt cheek, which had her groaning his name, the manager tossed his whip aside and took his time to sip his way down her spine to the bruised butt cheek. As he kissed it, Belzeber tightly grabbed the left one and then playfully smacked it.

"You ever been fucked in the ass before?" the manager asked crudely after he stood up.

"No… and thanks for asking me in such a romantic way." Blair was clearly being sarcastic.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me," he apparently didn't get Blair's sarcasm.

"I didn't."

Belzeber slid his cock into the lady's butt but didn't enter her hole yet; the feel of the hot lubricant inside her made the Milky Way head shiver a little.

"Don't worry, I can butt-fuck with the best of 'em," the brown-haired guy assured as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I can believe that," the other two stated simultaneously.

Belzeber gave them an icy glare and then gently journeyed his way into her hole.

"Mmmmm… " he moaned. "Your ass is even tighter than your pussy…"

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Thanks for that very important information."

When he was fully in her, he massaged both sides of her hips, sipped on her nape, carefully pulled out, and then impaled her twice.

"You welcome," he flicked his tongue on her nape.

Although it was painful, Blair was still enthralled by it all- the hot lubricant melting inside her, his cock clogging up her tight walls, chills entering her as he tore her walls down with each thrust. She couldn't help but scream his name endlessly as the manager trailed his hand to her left breast- and squeezed it- and her soaking wet pussy and rubbed her clit.

"Oh, Belzeber… mmm… ahhh… " the head of the Milky Way galaxy moaned as the brown-haired man squeezed her breast even harder and inserted a finger into her lake.

"Blair… nhhh… shit…" Belzeber cursed as he drilled her.

Azazer and Berial pre-came as they heard Blair's and Belzeber's moans.

With a few more thrusts, the manager couldn't take it anymore; he cried out Blair's name and came. Feeling Belzeber's hot cum blast inside her make Blair have her own orgasm, screaming his name for a final time.

Belzeber pulled out and whipped the dripping sweat from his forehead. "Damn, I can't remember the last time I butt-fucked like that…" he tried to recall. "Oh, yeah! It was two months and three days ago! Rrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhtttt."

"I'm too tired to say anything…" Blair responded puffing. "Azazer, take these handcuffs off me."

The security head walked up to her and removed them.

Within minutes, Blair stood up, seemingly fully recovered. "Alright, who's next?"

Azazer was shocked. "You still wanna go another round?"

The lady looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "You don't want to?"

He blushed. "Yes, of course I do."

The head of security beat Berial to the punch and kissed Blair as he rubbed her back and grabbed her ass.

He stopped kissing her and glided his left hand from her back to her pussy and started entering it. "Say 'you're the big and bad security manager.' " he directed in a deep voice.

"Aaaahh… you're the big and bad security manager…" the woman moaned as he slid deeper and deeper inside her.

Smirking, he boasted in his erotic voice, "Yeah, that's right… I'm not scared of anything-"

"MOVE, FOOL!" the dark-skinned guy yelled in Azazer's ear.

The "big and bad" security head quickly yanked his hand out of Blair and whimpered, "Ok…" like a li'l bitch.

Berial lightly stroked the lady's right cheek and traveled his hand down her body.

"I wanna lick you up and down…" his singing was awfully scratchy and off-key. " 'till you say stop-"

"Stop…just stop, please." Blair begged.

Azazer, who was now behind Blair, laughed. "you're not 'representing', are you?" he asked in a flat manner.

"Don't do that again." Berial ordered with a frown on his face. "When I get done with you, you gon' be singin' dem high notes," he was talking to Blair now.

The general director softly kissed her as he used his right hand to rub clit and his left to massage her nipple. He then slowly slid a finger into her hole, roughly swirling it around. Meanwhile, the guy behind her was grinding his dick on her lower back and butt and sipping on her upper back and nape. The lady felt Azazer's cock enter her booty when-

"Hey, guys?" Belzeber shooted.

"What?!" they were very irritated.

"I have an idea! How 'bout-" he stopped himself when he noticed Berial's tattoo on his bicep-it was of a red demon with wings.

"Do you have a tattoo on your arm?" he inquired while looking straight at it.

The black guy rolled his eyes. "Do you have a brain in your skull?"

"I don't think he does," Blair answered.

"It's very nice," he just wanted an excuse to stroke the muscular guy.

Aware of his true intensions, Berial barked, "Fool, what the hell are you doing? Don't fuckin' touch me!"

"What the hell's your problem? Anyway, I was gonna say that Blair could have all of our dicks at the same time! Azazer could fuck her from the back, Berial could nail her from the front, and I could get on a stool and she'd suck my dick!" Belzeber explained with contagious enthusiasm.

The three were speechless for a few seconds.

"Damn Belzeber, I gotta hand it ya- you're a freaky genius." The general director complimented.

"But is that position even possible?" Blair questioned.

"I believe so," Azazer answered like it was a scientific fact. "But why do you get to have your dick sucked?"

" 'Cause I'm the shortest and lightest." The manager jumped.

The security head raised an eyebrow. "Is that something to be proud of?"

Belzeber ran to the closet to look for the stool- it was about three feet long. He then placed it next to Blair and climbed it; his dick was now a little above the woman's mouth.

"You idiot, what if you fall off?" she asked with no concern.

"Don't worry," the brown-haired man assured as he tied a knot on the thick pipe and grabbed on the rope. "See? Now I won't fall." He winked.

She sighed deeply. "You never cease to amaze me, Belzeber…"

He started to get annoyed by the Milky Way head's insults. "Use that big mouth of yours to suck my dick!" he demanded playfully.

Ignoring him, the lady asked, "Ok, is everybody ready?"

They answered by entering her hot mouth and tight walls. Soon, three long, fat cocks were knocking against her mouth, jamming the wetness between her things, and slamming in and out of her butthole. She had to wrap her arms around Berial because she was shivering so much she could barely stand.

The owner would probably kill the three men if he found out that they were doing all this to his sister.

Or just fire them.

Not like they did any real work anyway.

Azazer was the first to cum, perhaps because the extreme tightness of Blair's butthole quickly consumed his cock. The woman and dark-skinned man had an orgasm at the same time, and the manager released in Blair's mouth.

Blair was gonna be sore for the whole month, if not the whole year.

The men pulled out and they all collapsed on the chairs. Blair lied on top of Berial on the loveseat, and the other two flopped on the other couches.

"So Blair, which one of us was the best?" the general director, while stroking her back, asked after they rested a bit.

"Why ask her that? It was obviously moi," Azazer was cocky.

"Actually, it was Belzeber…" the woman announced.

Berial stopped stroking her. "What?"

"That queer?" the other man pointed to him.

The manager's face turned red. "I'm not mutha fuckin' gay! I'm bi, there's a difference."

"And I'm not black. I'm mixed, there's a difference." His tone was filled with blatant sarcasm.

Belzeber just lip smacked loudly.

"Ha ha, I was just kidding!" Blair joked as she muzzled Berial's chest. " All of you were great."

"That's cool then," the black man returned to stroking the lady's back.

The gang redressed after they completely recovered and sat back down to watch T.V. and read. They were peacefully chatting among themselves until-"

"What the hell were you doing?!" the owner, Luther Lansfled, stormed in. "That was… that was deplorable! This is supposed to be a family company!" he reminded them.

"We really were a happy family!" Belzeber waved.

"Shut up, Belzeber…" Blair ordered under her breath.

The owner clenched his fists. "This is supposed to be a place of business!"

"That's none of my business," the manager was examining his nails. "It's always work this, assignments that. I don't come here to do anything; I come to get a paycheck. I don't get paid to work, Luther!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The blonde man looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Do you need me to explain what you just said, Belzeber?"

"Don't bother. I can hear myself talk." He answered.

"How unfortunate…" they expressed sympathy.

Pointing around the room, Luther lectured, "All of you were… sleeping with the same woman at the same time… that's so disgusting! And Blair, if you weren't my sister, I'd call you a nasty slut."

"You just did… brother…"

"SILENCE!" he yelled. "I trusted all of you, and this is how you repay me?! The company's good name has been ruined! My reputation…" his voice was turning squeaky.

Azazer looked worried. "Owner, you need to calm down-"

"You don't tell me what to do! I'm the boss of you, not the other way around!" the president's face turned beet red.

"Man, you're one crazy ass bitch." Berial observed.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M TOTALLY CALM!" Luther grabbed the nearest breakable object and threw it across the room.

The woman's face started to turn pale. "Luther, you're becoming unstable again…"

He immediately turned to her. "Shut up, you tramp. This is the second time you've done this to me. First, it was with those Eternal Sphere losers and now this. I had to watch you and these useless-"

"Hold on. If you were spying on us the whole time, why didn't you stop us early on? Since you feel so strongly about this, why would you wait until now to say something?" the security head interrogated.

The president blushed. "Well… I was busy… with work… and…and…" he was looking around the room, breaking out into sweat.

The group wasn't convinced.

"Luther, why is your fly down?" Blair inquired.

He looked down to see what she was talking about. "Ah, shit!" he zipped it back up.

Belzeber laughed up a storm. "Wow, sounds like you were lonely, Owner! You should've just knocked! We would've loved to have you!"

Offended, the owner replied, "What? You stupid…ok, if you aren't tired, I'd like to join you. Because I need to observe my key employees and… screw it. Let's fuck!" he hastily removed his attire and the rest followed.

Thirty minutes later, Luther was rubbing his dick all over his sister's pussy as they locked tongues; his manhood was pre-cuming all over Blair's stomach. Berial was in the back, licking, kissing, biting, and sipping on her salty skin. The other two were on either side of the woman's hips, grinding their hard, hot cocks on her, and pressing their lips on every inch of skin they could find.

Belzeber tried to grate his dick on Luther's back but was met by the latter's fists.

A/N: This is the longest story I've written so far, but I had the most fun writing this one. I wanted to try something unique, so I hope it turned out ok. I welcome all kinds of con-crit.

**Author's Note:**

> Social Neckworking Version 2.0 coming this October!


End file.
